


am i | the only one

by guava



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Alone in the small dorm, Inseong confesses what he wants to do to Youngbin. Youngbin takes what Inseong gives him: proof of how much Inseong wants Youngbin.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	am i | the only one

For the first time ever, Youngbin had both Inseong and the entire small dorm for the whole night. Everyone else was in the big dorm, keeping Youngbin out of his own room so they'd have enough space to untangle some deep drama among themselves. According to Sanghyuk, he, Jaeyoon and Seokwoo were all in love with Taeyang, and Youngbin had been too busy flirting with Inseong to notice.

Over the phone, Sanghyuk declared, "We're settling this tonight. It's me versus Seokwoo's legs versus Jaeyoon-hyung's butt."

Near Sanghyuk, Jaeyoon continued, "The loser...the loser gets to sleep in your bed. So don't come back tonight, hyung. You won't want to see your pillow soaked in tears and snot."

He had to pause and hold back his laughter. Youngbin imagined him failing not to crack up as he spun out the fake web of love lines that Youngbin and Inseong were supposedly ignorant about. Though Youngbin was perfectly content where he was, curled up against Inseong's side on Inseong's bed, he wished he could watch his dongsaengs having fun.

Inseong joined in with a warning for Jaeyoon. "Jaeyoon-ah, I wouldn't be too sure about winning if I were you. Haven't you seen how close Sanghyukie and Taeyangie have become?"

"Mmm...you mean in the latest Bingbang?"

"That's right!" That was Taeyang, who had probably just entered the room. "Sanghyuk-hyung will be mine!"

"Oh?" Youngbin said. "Taeyangie, you've made your choice already?"

A shout followed that shook the air near the speakers of Inseong's phone.

"Taeyang!" Sanghyuk cried. "You've thrown off the plot!"

"I'm sorry, I thought hyung's the one--"

"How could we cast Lee Dong-wook's little brother as the second male lead?"

The rumble of Seokwoo's voice cut Taeyang off. Before Youngbin hung up to leave them to their chaos, Seokwoo did that for him.

"Good night, hyung!" Seokwoo said. "Give Inseong-hyung lots of love so there'd be none left for 'Youngbin time'!"

The line went dead, giving way to the silence in Inseong's room.

A request for 'Youngbin time' had been Sanghyuk and Seokwoo's reason for inviting Youngbin to sleep over at the small dorm. Youngbin had agreed, fully prepared for a prank and ended up with a gift that was much better.

He breathed in the scent of green tea soap from Inseong's skin and asked, "Do you think the kids will be all right?"

"You heard them," Inseong replied and put his phone aside on the nightstand. "They're not kids anymore. They're way too passionate."

As Inseong stirred, Youngbin lifted his head from Inseong's shoulder. He thought Inseong would lie down, and then he'd lie next to Inseong, but Inseong instead grabbed his long pillow with a pattern of polar bears from the other side of the bed. He placed it between him and Youngbin, evenly dividing the space on the bed into two.

Youngbin doubted that Inseong suddenly didn't want to cuddle.

He patted the pillow and asked, "What's this for?"

"To protect your virtue from me," Inseong explained. "You know how I am...once I lay my hands on you, all self-control flies out the window and we can't have that during our promotion. I'm going to sleep before that happens."

Indeed, Inseong had a sex drive that could be as bottomless as his stomach. Youngbin was usually the one who reminded him to not go too wild when they had to perform the day after. Even as their roles were reversed for once, Youngbin wasn't too pleased about it.

"What about my goodnight kiss?" He demanded.

Inseong wasn't going to deny Youngbin that. From where he lied on his side of the bed, he sat back upright to bring their lips together. The kiss was on the chaste side, yet Youngbin detected some heat beneath which told him that Inseong was holding back. The first taste of Inseong's cherry lip balm made him crave for more and he dove into satisfying his craving, initiating a second kiss that led to the third as Inseong mirrored his desire.

Youngbin moaned softly against Inseong's lips, getting more excited at the thought of being as loud as he wanted for Inseong without disturbing or traumatizing anyone else in the dorm. Just when it seemed Inseong had forgotten about controlling himself, he pulled away, rolled over the pillow border and said, "That's it, good night!"

Continuing the onslaught of kisses was an option, but not a good one if Inseong really didn't want to do anything. Looking at Inseong sleeping on his stomach with his face turned away from Youngbin, Youngbin chewed on his lower lip. He had to think carefully about phrasing what he said next in a way that didn't blow his disappointment out of proportion. It wasn't Inseong's fault, but rather his own for expecting Inseong to want him all the time. He hadn't been fully aware that he had expected that from Inseong until he watched Inseong and Sanghyuk impersonating his mannerisms during Sanghyuk's broadcast.

When talking to their manager, he had laughed it off as harmless fun to lift their fans' spirits. Secretly, he hated the stab of insecurity that he felt even though Inseong had done nothing wrong in joking around like he usually did. It was just that Inseong making fun of him on V-live was a jarring contrast to the way Inseong held and kissed him when they were alone. Without intending to, Youngbin became afraid of missing Inseong too much, in case he'd carelessly create a version of Inseong in his head that was different from the person he loved.

Whether Inseong was making fun of him or not, Inseong was always Inseong. And it was better that they didn't treat each other differently in front of the other members and the camera.

Since they earned their first and second win, Youngbin looked forward to a rare night of privacy with Inseong to celebrate all over again. He was resigned to continue putting that off, but still, he wouldn't be able to sleep well an arm's length apart from Inseong on the same bed. He'd just spend hours wondering what was on Inseong's mind. They could always talk it out later after the end of their promotion and in the meantime, Youngbin would try to convince himself that being honest about his insecurity was less scary than fulfilling his promise for their fans to do bungee jumping.

"Inseong-ah," Youngbin said. "Maybe I should just sleep in Sanghyuk's room."

"NO!"

Just like that, Inseong rushed to trap Youngbin in his arms.

Hugging Youngbin close to his chest, Inseong murmured, "As if I'd let you sleep in another man's bed."

On the verge of saying that he only wanted to give Inseong more space to sleep comfortably and that Inseong didn't have to be jealous, Youngbin admitted to himself that he _did_ want Inseong to be jealous. He did feel a spike of glee when Inseong took his words the wrong way.

It wasn't fair to postpone communicating and leave Inseong in the dark about what he truly felt. He relaxed in Inseong's arms and said, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that. I'm fine with just sleeping next to each other, if that's what you want."

"Forget about that," Inseong said, his warm breath tickling the side of Youngbin's neck. "I'm going to hold you like this all night to keep you from going anywhere."

"I'd like that," Youngbin said. "I've got to ask...do you really not want to do anything? I'm just wondering why you've been indirectly telling me 'no' through your actions instead of directly telling me with words."

Inseong sighed. "Cause I don't want to say 'no'. I'll explain."

He let go of Youngbin to adjust the long pillow, aligning its longer length to the wall behind his bed and allowing them both to lay their heads on it. Lying on his side, Youngbin gave Inseong a quick peck on the lips to reassure Inseong that it was safe for Inseong to lay bare his true desires.

Inseong started, "Okay, so before you came here, I did it...with my hand. In the shower. Thinking of bad and unspeakable things I'd like to do to you. I couldn't stop thinking about it, on and off, from when you've walked through the door and so I was terrified that I'd lose control."

"How bad were you? Did you blindfold me, tie me up and spank me?"

"Nothing like that!" Inseong sputtered.

For someone who liked indulging in 'bad and unspeakable' thoughts, Inseong often got shy in private. His shyness didn't go away even after he knew how much Youngbin adored him and that Youngbin hardly ever turned anything down from him, which only increased Youngbin's fondness for him.

Knowing that Inseong was caught up in his own insecurity pushed Youngbin into acting boldly and pull both of them out of their awkward state.

"Let me guess," Youngbin moved closer to Inseong, "Do you want to...screw me into this mattress?"

The next thing he knew, his back was flat on the bed and Inseong was above him, saying, "Yeah, I want that. And I'm going to do it without putting on a condom. And I won't stop until your little hole is red and tender and overflowing with my come."

At that point, Inseong froze and corrected himself, "I mean, that's what I did in my shower daydream. I won't, definitely won't leave out the condom in real life."

"That's okay...how else am I going to feel your come in me?"

As Inseong's eyes widened, Youngbin resisted the urge to roll away and bury his face into one of the innocent-looking polar bears on the pillow. He had to stay as he was and convince Inseong that he was being serious, even if his first instinct was to shake and lecture Inseong about having graphic thoughts about another guy's asshole.

"Are you...you're not joking, are you?" Inseong asked.

"I'm not," Youngbin replied.

Since they weren't sleeping with anyone else, condoms were chiefly necessary for them to keep clean. Not using one meant they'd face the inconvenience of cleaning anything that leaked out afterwards, but it was unlikely that they'd lose much sleep over that. A more important downside was that they couldn't afford to walk funny as they had to dance tomorrow and Youngbin's lower half might twinge while dancing the intro.

Youngbin supposed they could save leaving out the condom for another night...or they could take another option that wasn't like Inseong's earlier 'all or nothing' approach.

An idea popped into Youngbin's head. "For tonight, you can just put yours inside me. The hardcore screwing will have to wait for when we don't have to dance for a schedule."

He raised his leg to rub his ankle over the back of Inseong's thigh and continued, "I'll...I'll squeeze really tight so you can come without pulling out."

"Then I'll have to--" Inseong stopped there, looked like he thought of something good and smashed his mouth against Youngbin's.

Inseong pulled back for just long enough to finish saying, "Then I'll have to make you come first."

His hard-on pressed on Youngbin's hip. Youngbin surged up into their kiss to press their bodies closer and let Inseong feel how hard he was for Inseong. He didn't want to release Inseong, but had to as Inseong slid his hands under Youngbin's shirt, pressing his fingers against the skin there before pulling up. In the middle of getting Youngbin free from his shirt, he abandoned his task and climbed off the bed. Youngbin finished taking shirt off, looking up to see Inseong back with a bottle of lube and squeezing a generous amount on his palm.

At the sight of the lube's slick quality, Youngbin could practically feel its coolness on the most intimate part of his body. Inseong tugged at Youngbin's boxer-briefs with his dry hand and Youngbin helped him out by pulling his underwear all the way off. There was the usual muted nervousness of being completely naked to be kissed, manhandled and caressed, which Youngbin put aside to immerse himself in having Inseong rub his cool, slick fingers over Youngbin's balls and hole. Inseong applied pressure and traced the rim a few times, finally putting in a finger at Youngbin spreading his legs wider and exposing himself a little more to encourage Inseong to speed things up.

"Hey," Youngbin said, relaxing around Inseong's long fingers to speak, "can you take your clothes off too?"

"Oh, yeah."

To get naked too, Inseong had no choice but to pull his fingers out of Youngbin. When he returned to Youngbin, he didn't continue stretching Youngbin open, instead occupying his mouth with kissing and licking over Youngbin's nipples.

"Do that later," Youngbin protested, though he couldn't help moaning from the press of Inseong's tongue on his chest.

"Don't wanna, I might get too sleepy later," Inseong pointed out. "Should've done this first...I'm being all over the place, it's crazy."

What was crazier was his neglect of Youngbin's hole that had gone on for far too long. Eventually, he kissed his way down Youngbin's chest to wrap his lips around Youngbin's cock, allowing Youngbin to easily take his fingers again.

Each swipe of Inseong's tongue over the head of his cock nudged Youngbin closer to the point of climax. He might accidentally cross the finish line too soon and ruin what they've both planned, but Inseong's mouth felt too good and he didn't want Inseong to stop. He trusted that Inseong would slow down when he got too close, knowing from how Inseong stroked the back of his knuckles that Inseong was paying careful attention to his every reaction.

By the time Youngbin was moaning Inseong's name and ready for Inseong to enter him, Inseong was totally done with being all over the place. He turned his fingers inside Youngbin once and pulled his mouth off Youngbin's cock to say, "I'm going to do it now, okay?"

"Okay," Youngbin said, exhaling hard as Inseong withdrew all his fingers.

Youngbin added, "I love you."

Without the thin barrier of a condom, Inseong's cock felt hotter and bigger than usual. Whatever Youngbin was feeling, Inseong must be feeling it tenfold. He pushed in slowly, his gaze both tender and desperate.

"Me too," Inseong said. "I love you."

After pausing halfway to catch his breath, he pushed in again until he was all the way in and brushed his cock against the sensitive spot inside Youngbin. Youngbin cried out, closing his eyes and clutched at Inseong's arms that bracketed his sides. When he re-opened his eyes, Inseong was trembling. Youngbin drew his hands over Inseong's arms and shoulders, feeling and taking in each tremble.

"Oh, Youngbin," Inseong moaned. "Youngbinnie..."

Youngbin knew what he needed. "Put some lube on my hand and let me take care of the rest."

Inseong reached back to grope for the bottle of lube that he had put aside. Without looking at it, he flipped the cap open to squeeze out the amount that Youngbin needed.

Some of the lube had most likely spilled onto the sheets. Since they had already gone this far, Youngbin thought they might as well embrace the inevitable mess. As best as he could in the small space between their joined bodies, he stroked his hard cock with his lube-smeared hand.

His erection was already wet with Inseong's spit and pre-come that had also left streaks on Inseong's stomach. Youngbin couldn't wait to get both of them dirtier.

Thanks to Inseong having thoroughly warmed him up, he didn't have to do much to bring himself to climax. He tightened around Inseong with every downward stroke and his heart ached every time a little gasp or moan escaped from Inseong's lips. Inseong couldn't resist making a few shallow thrusts, but he caught himself and stopped before he took away the opportunity for Youngbin to make him come in the way that Youngbin wanted.

As Youngbin came, he tightened hard and with perfect timing brought on Inseong's orgasm. Coming at nearly the same time was harder than it seemed, yet they did it. Youngbin stared at the ceiling as Inseong breathed harshly against his ear and filled him with come, the reality of what they've achieved together sinking into him.

They just had unprotected sex on the bed and in the room where Inseong slept alone for most nights. When Youngbin returned to his dorm, he'd no doubt replay the memory that they had imprinted on this very bed. He wanted to do a little more to extend what they just did, but didn't say anything as Inseong pulled out and collapsed beside him.

It was natural for Inseong to drift off to sleep right away since he had come twice in the same night, once with the shower and once with Youngbin. Admiring Inseong's peaceful sleeping face, Youngbin kissed Inseong's forehead. He then went back to lying flat on his back and placed his hand between his thighs to check how wet his hole was.

He was very wet. And very loose, as he found out when he prodded at his opening and slipped a finger in without much resistance. He inserted a second finger, swirling the mix of come and lube inside him. If Inseong wanted to, Youngbin had no problem with getting up to ride Inseong's cock. He became hard again at the thought and understood Inseong's earlier worry about losing control. Taking care to not move too much and disturb Inseong's sleep, he drew both his fingers in and out of his hole, imagining his fingers to be Inseong's cock. Sighing softly, he took his cock in his hand once more. He sank his fingers into the squelching wetness inside him again and again, the proof of Inseong's desire for him, and let go of the insecurity that had clung to him.

"Youngbin-ah, no having fun in my bed without me."

He had woken Inseong up.

There was no need for Youngbin to explain how he got turned on again. Inseong didn't ask, choosing to go straight to reaching between Youngbin's legs and brushing his fingers against Youngbin's.

"I'll help with this," he said.

"Please," Youngbin begged and took his fingers out.

Even Inseong's fingers alone were enough to drive Youngbin wild. Then there were the words that Inseong whispered into his ear, telling Youngbin how beautiful he was, instructing Youngbin to play with the head of his cock and urging Youngbin to come for him.

On every upward thrust of Youngbin's hips, the ridge of Inseong's knuckles grazed against the rim of Youngbin's hole. Inseong stopped moving his hand and just had Youngbin thrust back onto his fingers. Youngbin came like that, his hips tilting up to meet Inseong's fingers, and with Inseong nibbling and kissing where Youngbin's shoulder met his arm.

Under the shower spray of hot water that cleaned them, Inseong continued with the nibbling and kissing.

He lifted his mouth from Youngbin's shoulder and said, "Actually, there's one good thing about using condoms that I haven't told you about."

"What is it?" Youngbin asked.

"I feel loved by your sister whenever she sends a new pack to me. Recently, she bought an expensive brand for me, the one with extra thinness for extra sensitivity, even if I didn't ask her to and that it wouldn't make a big difference for you."

Youngbin loved his older sister for being open-minded and protective of him, but he wasn't completely comfortable with how much she knew about what he and Inseong did. "I'd rather not talk about my siblings while we're naked."

"Okay," Inseong said and pressed a kiss to the side of Youngbin's neck. "I have to do better to love you as much as your older siblings love you. Remember when your big brother called me to talk about my skinship moment on We K-Pop--"

Turning around, Youngbin tried to distract Inseong with a kiss. He moved too fast and would have slipped on the wet tiles if not for Inseong's arms around his waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> In January 2020, two authors used SF9's song "Am I The Only One" as the title of their fics. It was a remarkable coincidence especially as there's the word 'one' in the song title. I jumped on this bandwagon like how SF8 covered Taeyang's part in "Good Guy" one by one.
> 
> I added the little '|' in the title to represent BinSeong in the small dorm XD Inseong has shown Fantasies his long pillow with the polar bear pattern in [this V-live broadcast](https://twitter.com/inseongface/status/1188634720369856512). 
> 
> Inseong and Dawon imitated Youngbin's trademark pose and laugh in the broadcast in which [they appeared with Taeyang](https://twitter.com/rvnkna/status/1223296050208788481). Maybe Inseong is learning from what Dawon has been doing to improve his friendship with Taeyang in 2019, that is making a meme out of the person he wants to feel closer to.


End file.
